


Hydration

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bechdel Pass, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for the womenlovefest on LJ. Susan and Lucy being sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydration

"How're you feeling?" Susan asks, and Lucy sniffles and coughs.

"Miserable," she declares, and Susan laughs and comes in, mugs of tea hot in her hands.

"Have some tea," she says. "It's fresh from the kitchens, I even boiled the water."

"Oh Lion's Mane, are you trying to poison me?" Lucy says. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally burn the water?"

"If you aren't nice you don't get any tea," Susan warns, and hands Lucy's mug over carefully before perching on the side of the bed. "I see you've dismissed your loyal handmaidens."

"They could all use the day off, and it's not like I'm getting dressed." Lucy makes a show of sniffing the tea cautiously. "And you're sure this is safe to drink?"

"I will tell Doctor Flade you need to be examined," Susan says, and Lucy takes a quick swallow of tea.

"I'm sorry!" she says. "Don't do that, please." Susan smiles.

"I've got the dispatches for you," she says. "As soon as I'm sure you're hydrated you can read them."


End file.
